


Кейт

by Jane_Watson95



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Watson95/pseuds/Jane_Watson95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Едва открыв глаза и успев спустить ноги с кроватки, малышка несется в комнату, где спит папочка....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кейт

Едва открыв глаза и успев спустить ноги с кроватки, малышка несется в комнату, где спит папочка. Сегодня его первый, за последние три месяца законный выходной. Он обещал отвести её в зоопарк, показать жирафа, научить кормить обезьянку бананом. Она всю ночь не сомкнула глаз, представляла, рисуя в воображении, как папа поднимет её на руки, будет рассказывать и показывать разных животных. Как после, он поведет её в своё любимое кафе, где приготовят их любимое блюдо. Папа будет рассказывать ей истории из детства, а малышка будет слушать, наслаждаясь редкими моментами их странной жизни.  
Он никогда не рассказывал о своей работе, девочка знала лишь то, что папа часто ездит в командировки и у него трудная работа, иначе, он бы не приходил так поздно. Как мышка, ступая в её комнату,осторожно выключая ночник, целует в щеку. О маме он никогда не говорил. Мисс Грин, приходящая няня, всегда ей говорила, что " глаза у тебя мамины, а лицо папино".  
Девочка крадется осторожно, она хочет сделать сюрприз папе, какой получает в свою очередь на день рождение, на Рождество.  
Осторожно взобраться на кровать, потрепать за носик и пропеть: Просыпайся!  
И увидеть, еще не до конца проснувшегося папы, который, тут же примется щекотать и причитать, чего это не спится маленькой пчелке в такую рань, его улыбку, добрую, тёплую. Он бросит взгляд на часы, отправит дочурку умываться, а сам пойдет в кухню. Откуда, через несколько минут будут, плыть приятные запахи.   
Девочка возвестит его о своем появлении громким: - Что сегодня на завтлак, шеф-повал?  
Она еще не выговаривает букву "р", чуть подрастет и станет, успокаивает мысленно себя Фил.   
И в этот момент они не задумываются о будущем. Девочка даже не догадывается,что однажды, папа не вернется из своей командировки. Она перестанет понимать, едва скрывающую слезы, мисс Грин, которая будет держать свою руку на её плече в то время, как черную коробку будут опускать под землю. Когда-нибудь всё это закончится, и какие-то люди будут окружать её. Чужие, злые, не такие, как у папы.   
Просто однажды, перестанет существовать и его маленькая пчелка... Кейт.


End file.
